


2049

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cyberpunk, Dimensions, Fluff, Hate to Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Redemption, Smut, So both will Be in 2049, Steve is going to time travel too., The Upside Down, Time Travel, billy goes to a cyberpunk future.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What if Billy didn’t go home after the fight at the Byers house, what if he got into the upside down and people from a lab get him out. But they’re not lab workers from Hawkins lab, they’re not even lab workers from billy’s time period.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching blade runner and altered carbon, so it inspire me to make this story. sorry for any mistakes, I don’t have a beta reader

When Billy woke up from the Byers floor, he was pissed off, he got up a little wobbly and went to the window, his car was gone. 

He growled in frustration, he takes out a cigarette and lights it up, then goes outside and just waits. When max and her little gang get back, he is going to tear her a new one. 

In a hour they're back and Billy marches straight up to them. First he goes to Max. "Give me my keys, you little fuck." He growls. She glares but takes the keys out of her pocket and gives it to him. Billy snatches it out of her hand.

"You can fucking walk to the arcade, fucking injecting me with whatever the hell that was, I could of been allergic!" Steve steps between them. "Dude calm down-"

"Shut the fuck up Harrington. Max get in the car, we're going home." But Max doesn't budge. "Fuck you, I'm staying with Steve."

"You little-you know what, Fine. Fucking hate you." 

"Feeling is mutatal asshole." Billy growls and turns back to steve. "If there's any dents in my car, you're paying for it." With that Billy goes to his car and drives off. 

____________

As Billy was driving, He kept on thinking how Max was such an annoying little shit and how she got him in so much trouble. 

Then thought about how Steve lied straight to his face about his sister. Now Billy did think a little bit more and thought even if Steve did lied to him, he didn't deserve to get his face beat in.

That was fucked up, he needs to control his anger better. 

Billy doesn't really want to go home and face his father's wrath, so he's just going to hang out for a while until he was ready. Billy pulls over and parks his car near the woods. 

He opens his glove compartment and takes out a can of beer that he saved, he opens it and takes a sip. He sighs and takes out another cigarette. "Fuckn red hair brat and her stupid band of freaks." The boy mumbles as he lights up the cigarette and puts it in his mouth.

Billy sits in his car, drinks and smokes for a least an hour, he was a little buzzed. So he'll have to wait until he can drive. 

Just then he hears some rustling in the bushes, Billy doesn't think anything of it at first but soon he keeps hearing it. Must be a deer or a squirrel Billy thought. 

Then he sees the bushes move and something comes out of it. When he gets a glimpses, Billy still thinks it's some kind of deer, but it poked its head out of the bushes and it wasn't a deer. The head looked like a closed up tulip and was growling at Billy.

"Shit." 

Billy starts his car, but the sound made the creature's head bloom open and hiss, then it ran towards the car. Billy tries to move the car quick, but the thing got on the vehicle. Billy starts driving to get it off.

This things has a strong grip and Billy couldn't see where he was going, the car was swerving all over the place. 

Billy tries to get the thing off by going faster, but he ends up crashing into a telephone pole. Glass breaks, the car alarm goes off and he nearly bangs his head on the windshield.

Billy groans in pain, he's bruised and bleeding, he gets out the car and spits up some blood, he feels like he's about to collapse and he was until he heard growling again.

He looks behind him and sees the thing across the road and Billy starts running. The creature starts going after him. 

Billy tries to out run it, but that thing is fast and is catching up to him. It gets close enough to Billy's ankles and bites it. "FUCK!" He shouts.  

Billy trips and the monster gets on top of him. Billy growls and punches it off of him. Billy gets back up and runs, but this time a little slower because of his injured ankle. 

The boy runs in the forest with the thing still coming from him, Billy looks back to see how close the monster is. That was a big mistake.

Since he was so busy looking back, he didn't see a tree up head and he ran into it. He hisses in pain and falls to the grown. The boy passes out. 

While he lays on the grown the monster is back near him again. It sniffs Billy and then takes his ankle into it's mouth and starts dragging him. 

It drags him to a certain tree, with a hole in it, big enough for them to go in. It goes in and drags Billy inside.

Once they're all the way in the different dimension, it keeps dragging Billy to spot where there are some bones, both human and animal. The thing opens it mouth ready to devour the boy but suddenly a loud bangs goes through air and the monster is shot in the head. 

It falls to the ground, it twitches and its shot again. 

The noise makes Billy open his eyes a little and sees two pair of feet in front of him. He looks up and sees helmets of hazmat suits. 

"Hey son, you okay?" One of them ask in a muffled voice. Billy only groans and passes out. 

"We better get him out of here." They put away their guns and one picks Billy up bridal style, they start walking to find their way out.

               _________________

When Billy wakes up the first thing he sees is glass and behind that glass is some kind of weird room. 

Then he notices he's in a small space, he starts to panic. Billy raises his hand and punches the glass, he keeps punching, then starts screaming and kicking.

He keeps punching and kicking until the door to whatever he's in actually comes loose. Billy moves the door and gets out. 

He's surrounded by chamber like pods and their filled with different types of people. Billy notices that his hair has been cut short.

Not too short, but it's not at his shoulders anymore and finally he notices he’s naked. 

"What the fuck." He whispers to himself. Billy sees a door and goes over to it. Billy hesitates at first but finds the courage to open the door. 

When he looks outside, he just sees a clean white hallway. Billy keeps looking around but sees no one. He steps out the room and checks one more time before he starts to walk.  

He keeps walking until he hears voices of people. He follows the voices and goes to a certain door with a small window. There he sees people in hazmat suits operating on something on a table and when he's sees what's on that table, his eyes go wide.

It's the same thing that attacked him. 

Billy was staring for so long that he didn't notice that someone caught him staring. The door open suddenly from being pulled open and he almost falls.

The people in the suits surround him. 

One of them approaches Billy. "How did you wake-ohhf!" Billy kicks them in the groin. Then gets him into a headlock. “Where the fuck I’m I and who are you people?”

A women approaches him. “Sir please calm down, you’re safe here.”

“Calm down? I wake up in some kind pod, fine myself naked, my hair cut short and you want me to calm down?”

“Sir I know you want an explanation but, please let him go before I call security and I guarantee you won’t like that.” Billy glares but let’s the guy go. “Now where am I?”

“You’re in the L.A. science facility.” Billy was confused, how the hell did he get to L.A. he always wanted to go back to California but not like this. 

“How did I get here and what is that?” He says while pointing to the monster on examination table. “Some creature we found in the same dimension we found you in. We were running some test in that place and we found you, then took you back with us.”

Billy looked at her as if she was crazy. “What?” How could there be other dimensions, he’s heard theories about it, but he didn’t think that one existing could be real. Billy takes a moment to process this before sighing.

“How did I get into another dimension?”

“The creature must of dragged you in there while you were unconscious, the back of your clothes were covered in dirt, like you’ve been dragged through the ground.”

Billy runs a hand through his now short hair, trying to figure out if he was dreaming or not, but apparently not, because for some reason he was believing this woman, even if what she was saying did sound crazy. 

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Billy mumbles. “You think I can have a shower and some clothes, also how long was I in that pod.”

“It’s called a cryo chamber.”

“Whatever, how long?”

“About a month.” a fucking month, wow. This day just keeps getting crazier and crazier. “After I take a shower can I...go outside?” The women nods. “If you’re ready.” 

____________

In a hour he took a shower and that Science crew, brought him some fresh new clothes. A beige jacket with a fur collar, jeans, white sneakers and a T-shirt. 

Once he was dressed, the women from earlier met him outside in the hallway. She was out of the hazmat suit and in a white lab coat, black dress, heels and her hair was short, curly and brunette.

“I’m Jennifer Taylor, if you have any questions, you can ask me, Mr.Hargrove.”

“How do you know my last name?”

“We found your wallet on you and your ID was in it, now follow me.” They walked down the hallway and turned the corner. As they were walking, Billy sees a big window up ahead. 

He’s going to look out of it to see if he was really in L.A. 

when they got in front of it, Billy freezes when he sees the outside. Outside he sees things that you would see in some kind of sci-fi movie, but more Advanced.

He sees flying cars, holograms promoting advertisements, building lighten up really brightly and almost every building has huge screens promoting more advertisements, he even saw a train flying. 

“Where the fuck am I?”

“L.A. the year is 2049.”


	2. Chapter 2

Billy looked out the window, he wish there was a chair near by because he needs to sit down for a moment. 

"I thought you said I was alseep for a month."

"You were, you're just in a different time set. That dimension has different doorways and we got you to ours." 

"Fuck." Billy whispers. "We would send you back but those creatures are crawling all over the place in there, you'll have to wait until we find your doorway."

"What the hell am I supposed to do while I wait?" The women smiles a little, motions him to follow her. “You can stay here-"

"I'm not living in a lab." The women rolls her eyes. "Not in the lab Mr.Hargrove, I mean outside. Now we're going to go my office and I will give you some stuff you'll need." 

They go to an elevator and she presses the button for it. Once it arrives they go in. They hear a sudden voice that almost makes Billy jump. “What floor?" A monotone female voice asked.

"6th floor, please." Jennifer says. Then they start going up. "Wow." Billy whispers. When they get out of the elevator at the 6th floor, they go down a another hallway. They finally get to her office and go in. 

It was white and clean like the rest of the building. "Please, have a seat." Billy nods and sits down in a chair and she does the same behind her desk. "Now When we found you I was assigned to make sure when you woke you have everything you need before leaving." 

She opens her drawer and takes out something, putting it on the desk. Billy recognizes it. It  
was his old clothes. "You can pawn these, ancient stuff like eighties wear is very valuable. You can get about a few hundred credits. We use that instead regular paper money now. But the lab was kind of enough to make you an Account and give 20,000 credits."

"What so I don't sue you guys for kidnapping?" Billy snorts. 

"Technically we rescued you, but yeah. Come with me, I'll show you how this works." They step out the office, but Billy grabs his clothes first. He notices his necklace dropped and he quickly picked it up, putting it in his pocket.

In the hallway, she leads Billy to a vending machine. Only this vending machine looked like a advanced computer. No real button or glass to see the snacks inside. Just a digital screen showing different snacks. Jennifer tapes on the option for a Twix bar.

"That will be three credits." The machine says. "Do you have an account?" 

"Yes I do. Billy Hargrove." Jennifer says. The machine takes a minute before the screen pulls up an account profile. With Billy's picture and everything.

"I’ve found Billy Hargrove. Do you want to transfer credits?” The machine ask. There's a option for yes or no. "Would you like to choose. Mr. Hargrove?" The women ask. 

Billy was a little too stunned to answer. "Mr.Hargrove."

"Huh?"

"You want the Twix bar?” Billy thinks for a moment and nods. "Tap yes, then." Billy does and then screen shows a blank space and keyboard. "Please type in password."

"You're password that we gave you is your birthday we found on your ID." Billy nods and types it in.

"Thank you." The machine says. Then candy drops down. Jennifer smiles and gets it from the slot door. "Here you go." She says while handing it to Billy. "Thanks, you know I thought food in the future would be small pills like in the Jetsons." He jokes.

"Ah the Jetsons. My great, great, great, great, great, grandmother use to love that cartoon." That's a lot of greats in the title. "Come on lets get you outside.”

They take the same elevator and go down. They get to the front lobby and they go to a large table, It was showing a hologram of the city. "I'll help you find that pawn shop before you go, also when we find a doorway for you to go back, we'll call you." She reaches into in her pocket and takes out a very almost paper thin rectangular device 

"What the hell is that?"

“It's a phone." She hands it to him. "Don't worry it's easy to use. Phone number is in there and everything." 

She turns to map projected from the table. "Find local pawn shop please." It takes a few seconds before the entire map goes away and it just projects a holographic pawn shop building, with directions under it. The building had a sign that said 'shark's pawn.' Billy recognizes it.

"Hey I use to go there all the time, when I needed money. I can't believe it's still here." 

"Sometimes family own businesses stay because of the relatives. You think you can find it on your own."

Billy nods and goes to the door. "I'll find a hotel I can stay in." With that he goes out the door. There's a lot of people outside, just like back in his time period L.A. was always a crowed city.

 

When he got to the pawn shop, he goes in and sees that everything is a little different. It's dusty, unkept and there's junk everywhere. 

"Um Hello?" He calls out. 

It's silent for a minute before he hears someone coming. He sees a man in his forties come up to the counter. ginger hair, freckles, one real eye and one glass.

"What can I do you for?" Billy comes closer to the counter and puts his stuff down, Billy notices a small screen on the counter. "I wanna trade in this stuff for money." The man looks at the clothes. "What's so special about them?"

"There from the eighties." 

"Are they now?" He checks the tag on the pants and shirt. "Well the brand is very eighties, can't find these anymore. I'll give you 600 credits, you can get more if you have any Jewelry. 

Billy does have his pendent, but that's his mom's so he not pawning that. "I don't have any." The man shrugs and starts folding the clothes back up, but something falls out of the pants pocket. 

It was Billy's earring, the lab workers must of put it in there. "What about this, do you still want it? my late relatives had one of these types of earrings."

"Well how much are you offering?"

"I'll give you 2000 credits." Billy loves that earring but he needs the money so he nods. "Good." The man presses a button under the counter and the small screen turns on. "Just say you'r name and we'll get your account up." 

                    ________________

Soon Billy is walking out the shop and back onto the streets, he got more money and he's ready to fine a hotel. 

As he's walking he's sees different hologram advertisements everywhere, he sees people with carts selling different things and different types of restaurants and other buildings. 

He almost freaks out as he passes a women with a robot leg and arm. Billy finds the courage to talk to one of these people. He taps a blonde women's shoulder. "Excuse me, but do you know where I can fine the nearest hotel?"

The women shrugs. "There's a directory not too far from here. You can ask it that." Billy nods and keeps walking. He finds this dictionary witch is just a huge screen on a wall. Showing different locations for tourist, popular eating spots and other places.

"Welcome to L.A." the device says. "What can I help you with?"

"Um I need a hotel."

"What kind?"

"I don't know, something near by." The screen then shows him red dots representing different hotels on the map of L.A. "Tap the one you want to go." Billy looks at his options and taps one that says. 'The black Diamond.'

Then a advertisement plays on screen. A women in a black uniform appears, smiling. "The black diamond hotel is a place for rest and relaxation, we work hard to ensure every customer is satisfied with there experience." The women says.

"We have excellent food, Theater entertainment, marvelous rooms and for adult entertainment, we have the best pole dancers." It showed different footage of each different thing they had. Billy was a little taken back when it showed footage of strippers. 

"So please come stay with us and get the relaxation you deserve." With that video ended and then showed directions to the hotel. Billy memorized them quickly and got back to walking. 

He bumps into a women in tall heel bots and she has neon color pony tails and make up. "Sorry sweetie." She says. “That's okay." He moves out her away and keeps walking. "Why is everyone dress so freaky." He mumbles.  

In a hour he finally gets to this hotel and just in time too, because his feet was hurting from all that walking. He goes inside and the first thing he sees is black Walls that looked like the night sky, a very expensive looking chandelier, Orbit chairs and tiny diamonds hanging from the celling. 

He goes to the counter and sees a little bell. He rings it. A man materializes out of nowhere and Billy jumps back. "What the fuck!"  

The man has a black suit, gold tie, black hair and eyes that seem to dilate. "Sorry to scare you sir, welcome to the black Diamond hotel." 

"H-how did you do that?"

"Do what Sir?" 

"Show up out of thin air." 

"Oh, well sir I'm an A.I. we can do that." Billy thought for a moment before he remembered what that meant. "Your a robot." 

"Yes am I, a more advanced robot."  

"But you look so...real." The A.I smiles. "Thank you sir. Now would you like to choose a room?" A screen opens on the counter and projects holograms of different rooms. "Just choose a room and we can transfer credits." Billy looks at the first choice and then ask. "How do I look at other options?"

"Just swipe Sir." Billy nods and swipes to the next image. He keeps swiping until he finds one that he wants. It was called the ruby suite. A red decorated room with a queen size bed and a decent size bathroom and kitchen, also had a good view of the city. "I'll take this one." 

"excellent choice sir. That will be 345 credits, just say your name and the computer will get your account up," Billy taps the room and picks the choice to pay for it. 

"Billy Hargrove." In a minute his account comes up. Billy presses yes for the payment option again and types his password. "Excellent." The A.I. gets a card and gives it to him. "Your card key, my name is john and if you need anything come to me, Your room is on the 8th floor and your room number is on the card."

"thanks. Know any places where I can grab some grub?" 

"We have a restaurant here-"

"No I want to go somewhere with Mexican food." If it's one thing Billy missed about California, it was the great Mexican spots. “Oh well there's a popular place called Guisados."

"Thank you. I'll be going after I get settled in."

"Oh wait Sir, I forgot to offer you something." 

"I don't wanna spend anymore credits." 

"No, it's free with every room. A personal A.I." That actually interested Billy a little. "Free?"

"Yes, each customer gets one, would you like to pick one?" 

"Just have it installed when I leave for dinner.”

"You sure? you won't be able to choose."

"Yeah I'm sure." 

Billy goes to the elevator of the lobby and presses the button. When it comes he gets in. "Witch floor? A mechanical voice ask

"8th floor." 

It takes Billy up and soon he's out of the elevator. The boy finds his room and unlocks it. It was nice and homey inside, not too small or not too big. 

After closing the door, he goes to the bed and flops down. He then sighs. 

"This is so crazy." But then he grins a little. “But cool."

                                        _____________

 

Meanwhile back in the eighties period, reports have been put out for Billy, who's been missing for a month. 

Posters were put up and his picture was in the newspaper, 

Every night Max would look out the window to see if her brother would come home and he didn't. 

And surprisingly that worried her a bit. Sure it was fun a few weeks without him, because she didn't have to put up with him. But now it's unsettling, especially since hopper found his car crashed on the road.

She hopes the jackass just comes home soon and he's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the few people who actually left kudos and comments, I Appreciate it. Leave a comment if you can, that will Cheer me up a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of violence in this chapter

At 7:00 Billy was at the restaurant, he was sitting at a table eating some traditional tacos with chips, guacamole and an ice tea.

It only cost him ten credits. He licks his fingers a little and takes a sip of his drink. The waiter comes to his table. "Everything good?"

"Yeah, Everything is good, best Mexican food I had in a while."

"I'm glad you liked it, will you be needing anything else?" 

"No, I'm good." Billy gets out of his seat and pushes it in, then goes to the exit, when he's outside it's was almost dark and the city seemed brighter then before. Billy wished he had a camera to take a picture, it was a pleasing sight.

He starts walking and he decides to maybe head to a close bar for a drink. Hopefully in this time period you don't have to be 21 for alcohol. This time when he's walking, holograms are on the ground. 

From strip clubs to other seedy places, also a lot of prostitutes were out, they blew him kisses and called out to him, but Billy ignored them. 

Suddenly two holograms appear, one his left and on his right, they're both muscular men with no shirts and tight leather pants. then he hears a voice that’s sound like a sports announcer 

"See the entertainment everyone is talking about, we have the best fighters in L.A. going at each other in a Electric cage! Witness this exciting, blood thirsty, action, tonight at the carnage arena!"

Then the holograms start charging at each other, screaming. Billy panics, he ducks, closes his eyes and puts his hands on his head. But when they run into each other they disappear. Billy opens his eyes again and sighs in relief. He looks up and sees a building with a sign that said ‘carnage Arena'

"Yeah I'll pass." Billy mumbles. Soon he sees a Billboard with with a bar ad and the address to it. Billy decides to go to that one. As he's walking, he starts to feel like he's being followed. He turns around and sees two guys that have their eyes on him. 

One in a leather vest, pants and has a mohawk and one in a black pants and hoodie. “Just keep walking, just keep walking," He mumbles to himself. In a few minutes he turns in a different direction and they still follow him. 

They get closer to him and Billy has had enough, he turns around to face them. "What the fuck do you guys-" Billy was cut off by a punch. The Mohawk guy grabs him and pulls him into an alley, the other guy follows,

"Give us your credits account info and maybe we won't mess up this pretty face too much."

"You're robbing me?” Billy gets pushed against the wall hard again. "Yes you little shit, now give it to us." The man in the hoodie says. Billy gives a fake laugh and spits in the Mohawk guy’s face. "Fuck you."

Billy gets punched again and the guy pulls a gun out, but it doesn't look like a regular gun, it looks bigger and a little weird."Give it to us or I will use this."'

"Listen pal, you're starting to piss me off." Billy is then hit in the shoulder with the handle of the gun. "You better do what he says or your brains will be splatter on the wall." The one in the hoodie says.

"Like I said, fuck you." With that Billy gives him a swift kick to the nuts. The guy screams in pain and kneels down. He also accidentally puts pressure on the trigger and the gun goes off. The bullet grazes Billy's arm. "Fuck!" Billy shouts. 

The other guy tries to tackle him, but Billy stops him with a punch, then kicks the man with the Mohawk again in the jaw and he drops the the gun, Billy quickly grabs it and points it at them.

"My fucking brat sister has more balls then you dicks, get the fuck away from me or I will end you both." 

They glare at him and start approaching Billy again. "You wouldn't use that ki-" he was cut off from a gun shot and Mohawk gets hit in the arm. The man screams again. 

Billy glares harder at them and growls. "I said get the fuck away from me." They both back up and run in the other direction. Billy huffs and gets out of the alley. 

That wasn't the first time he was robbed in Los Angeles, in his own time period it first happened when he was 16. Billy decided just to go back to his hotel and forget about the bar.

_________________

 

When's he back at the hotel he had a shopping bag with a new shirt, jacket and the gun. John greets him. But the A.I. Frowns when he sees his condition. "Are you all right sir?"

"No, not really."

"What happened?"

"Two guys tried to rob me and the bullet to their gun they had grazed me. I'm going to my room." 

Once he rode the elevator upstairs, he got out and goes to the room. After unlocking the door he goes inside and the first thing he hear is a male voice.

"Hello sir, I'm your personal A.I. I'll be assisting you with whatever you need." Billy goes further in the room and sees a control pad built into the wall. "Nice. You know if they keep first aid kits in the rooms?"

"Yes one should be in the bathroom under the sink." Billy goes to the bathroom and he was able to find it. He goes to the bed and sits, then takes off his shirt. "Thanks...hey you think I can see you, like the guy downstairs?"

"Do you want to see me sir?"

"Sure."

In a minute a man materializes in front of him, brown hair with curls, Brown dilating eyes and and he was wearing a red shirt and pair of jeans. "Cool, do you have a name?"

"435567."

"That's not a name, that's a number." Billy says while rolling his eyes. "Do you want me to help you sir?"

"Yeah." 

The A.I grabs the first aid kit and takes out a gauze wrap and peroxide. "Hold your arm out sir." Billy nods and the A.I. opens the bottle and pours the liquid on Billy's arm, making him hiss in pain. "Sorry sir."

"Billy."

"What?"

"Billy, that's my name. Not sir." The A.I. nods as he starts to take off a strip of gauze wrap. "Okay Billy." He then starts to wrap it around his arm. "Since you asked me about a name, do I get one?" 

"If you want." The A.I. smiles. "If I call you Billy then you must call me Toby."

"Toby?"

"Yes, I find the name to be nice." Billy shrugs. "I guess I'll call you Toby." 

"Good, now what happened to you?"

"Some assholes tried to rob me." Toby nods and finishes with Billy's arm. Billy reaches into his pocket and takes out a canister of pain killer pills, he picked up some on the way back here. 

After he pops some into his mouth he gets up from the bed. "I'll be back in two hours."

"Where you going?"

"The hotel has a bar right?" Toby nods. "I'm going there. While I'm gone put away that gun in the bag.” Billy reaches into his shopping bag and takes out a black shirt and new denim jacket with a fur collar. He's really starting to like those kind of jackets. 

After putting them on he goes out the room.

_______________

Billy is drinking a passionfruit martini. originally he was going to get whiskey, but they had a good offer with the martini, he drink one and get the second one free. 

He’s sitting at the bar counter watching the bar tender serve some other people. This time it was a human that served him, not an A.I. 

The room is a mix of a bar and strip joint. There are strippers on stages dancing for customers, loud music is playing and people are hollering and whistling at the dancers. This why Billy wanted to go to a separate bar, so it be quiet. 

Billy was about to take another sip of his drink but a stripper comes up to him batting her eyelashes. She was nearly naked, she was only wearing skimpy gold bikini. 

“You interested in some fun sweetheart?” Billy shakes his head and goes back to his drink. “You sure? because everyone seems to be having fun in here but you.” Billy rolls his eyes. “Still no.” 

The stripper was about to protest but she was cut off by someone else. “Maybe he’s not interested because he plays for a different team.” Billy turns around and sees a blonde man in shorts and no shirt. “He looks like it.” He gets in Billy’s personal space. “Am I right baby?” 

Well he was right, but Billy doesn’t want either of them. “I’m not interested in either of you, now fucking scram.” They both shrug and walk away, but not before blowing kisses at him. Billy sighs, takes his glass and walks to the exit. 

Billy goes to the hotel lobby and decides to go the theater room. He remembers it from the advertisement of this place. In the theater room, there’s tables and chairs and a big stage and the place was empty. 

Billy guessed a lot people just wanna be at the bar now and don’t really care for theater entertainment. 

“Welcome to the black Diamond Theatere.” A monotone british voice says, that scared Billy a little, he’s still not us to that. It most be a another A.I. but this time just the voice and no body to go with it. 

“Please have a seat and get comfortable.” Billy goes over to a table close to the stage and sits. “Would you like me to request a worker of the hotel to get you any refreshments?” The voice ask politely.

“No that’s okay, I’m good.” 

“Very well. What musicians would you like playing?” 

Billy takes a sip of his glass and thinks, should he request for some heavy metal? He keeps thinking until he finally makes up his mind. “Do you have 5th dimension? It’s a band that was in the 1970s.”

“Yes we do, we have a lot of old songs from classics bands.” 

“Play me last night by fifth dimension.” In a minute the stage lights up and soon five holograms of band members appeare on stage, with smiles on their faces and they’re wearing beautiful green outfits. 

Then the lead women starts singing.

“Last night I didn't get to sleep at all, no, no  
I laid awaked and watched until the morning light washed away the darkness of the lonely night’’

His mother loved this song and would sing it to him when he was sad and or couldn’t go to sleep at night. He couldn’t listen to it around his father when she died, his father disapproved of music that was made by black people. 

Billy remembers the last time he played that song when he was thinking about his mother, Neil slapped him and broke the cassette and the radio. 

Billy watches them as the beautiful women continues to sing and the others singing background and swaying to the music. 

“I know it's not my fault, I did my best,  
God knows this heart of mine could use a rest,  
But more and more I find the dreams I left behind are somehow too real to replace.”

Billy takes another sip of his glass and smiles a bit, his mom did have good taste in music. No Neil to yell at him for it.

 

“Oh Last night I didn't get to sleep at all  
The sleeping pill I took was just a waste of time  
I couldn't close my eyes cause you were on my mind.  
Last night, I didn't get to sleep, Didn't get to sleep, no I didn't get to sleep at all.”

Billy sighs in content and finishes the last of his drink.

_______________

Back in the 80s steve and the gang were at Hopper’s cabin. 

It was an Emergency. 

They were back. Not a lot but enough. Hopper saw one in the Forrest yesterday and had to call everyone to discuss this, because it might have something to do with Billy’s disappearance 

Right now they’re all gather in the living room huddled together. 

“Hop even if the demodogs are back, how could it have something to do with billy’s disappearance.” Dustin ask.

“What if he just ran away.” Mike adds. “How can he run away without his car stupid?” Max says to mike. Max knows her brother would not use anything else but his car to get away. 

“There are greyhound buses...” mike shuts up when max starts giving him a menacing glare. “Look he could of been running from it and it might of took him to the upside down. Jane was in the forest yesterday and she found a doorway.” Hopper says

They all turn to Jane who shyly looks down a little. “Is that true sweetie?” Joyce ask. Jane nods. “I tried finding him in the upside down. Couldn’t see him.”

“He’s not there?” Max ask almost sadly.

“No...but I found him in another place. Like...a weird place. Hard to describe.” 

“Like another dimension?” Dustin ask excitedly, for him knowing there’s a another dimension is cool. 

“I think so.” She says. “Still not sure.” 

“So if he’s alive we have to look for him.” some of the kids, don’t seem as urgent as he is. “We find him weather we like him or not. It’s already bad enough that his own father doesn’t care.”

“His papa is mean.” Jane adds. “Mouth breather.” Jane remembers watching jim from the van interview Neil Hargrove at his doorway and the man could care less about Billy.

“Billy should be found.” She says firmly. 

“El no offense but why do you care if he’s found or not?” Mike ask. 

“Because max told me about him...he’s sad. He’s like me.” Everyone goes quite as the girl looks down again, then Hopper decides to speak. “While that doorway is still open, I’ll go in and look for him.”

“You can’t go in there, please don’t.” Joyce nearly begs, She can’t loose hopper if he goes in there. “No one is going to do it-“

“You can’t fit. It’s on a tree.” Jane cuts him off. “The doorway is on a tree.” 

“Then I’ll go to the lab-“

“I’ll do it.” Everyone freezes and turns their heads to steve.

“What!?” Dustin and Nancy say at the same time. “I said I’ll do it.” Steve says again. “I can probably fit in the doorway and look for him.” Dustin immediately runs up to him. “You just can’t risk your life for that asshole, after what he did!”

“Dustin calm down.” Hopper says.

“No! Steve please don’t do this.” 

“Dustin, I know you don’t like him, but we can’t do nothing and leave him there.” Dustin was about to protest some more, but Steve stops him from doing so. “Dustin I made up my mine and I’m going to do it. I promise I’ll carry a walkie-talkie and get out immediately if things start going to shit.” 

Dustin gets frustrated and punches his arm as hard as he can. “You better.” 

“Son are you sure you want to do this?” Hopper ask. 

“Yes I’m sure, I’ll do it.” 

Nancy puts a hand on his shoulder and looks at him with pleading eyes. “I kinda agree with Dustin, I don’t think you should risk your-“

“I’m going and that’s final.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys should listen to last night by 5th dimension it’s a very Beautiful song and I can imagine billy’s Mom singing it to him.
> 
> Please leave kudos if you like this story. I worked hard on this story and more kudos gives me motivation


	4. Chapter 4

The next night It was 7:45 pm and Steve was in the forest with hopper and Jane, Steve had a backpack with a first aid kit just in case, his bat and a walkie-talkie in his hand. 

Jane and hopper lead him to the tree with the doorway. 

"You sure you don't want me to go?" Hopper asked “Like Jane said, you can't fit." Steve answers back with a little bit of a smirk

"Don’t be a smart ass. Remember if things become too much in there, then you get out. Understand?”

"Yeah I understand." 

"You mind if I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why are you doing this?" Steve bites his lip and sighs. "Because...I...I just don't want him to be dead. He's probably stuck in there, scared out of his mind. I know I would if I didn't know what this whole thing was."  

"Hope he's okay." Jane whispers. Steve ruffles her hair. "I hope so too." They walk further until Jane tells them to stop. "There." She says pointing at a tree.

The tree still had a small hole with gooey webbing around it. Small enough for Steve to fit in. Steve takes a deep breath and goes closer, just then his walkie-talkie goes off.

"Steve? Steve?" It was Dustin voice's. “Steve come in." 

Steve presses the button on the walkie-talkie and answers. "What is it Dustin?"

"Did you find the portal?"

"Yeah, I'm about to go in now."

"It's not too late to turn back, please." Steve sighs and then answers back. "Dustin I'll be okay, it'll be a quick search." 

"If you die because of that asshole I will-Hey!" Steve heard muffled argument in the background, then he heard a different voice. "Steve just be safe, okay? And make sure Billy's safe." It was max this time. "I will Max." With that steve let go of the button. He then turns to hopper and Jane. "Wish me luck." He says with a weary smile. 

"You're going to be needing a lot of luck kid." 

"Steve's brave, don't worry." Jane says with a smile. Steve smiles at her more and gives her one more ruffle on the head. "At least I try to be." 

Steve bends down near tree and starts crawling through the hole. It takes him a minute but he gets in the other dimension. 

He gets up and prays that he's able to find Billy quickly and get them both out. Steve starts walking to begin his search. 

                            _________

 

Steve searched for two hours and didn't see any sign of Billy. He's hopes the younger boy isn't dead somewhere or was torn apart by the monsters that dwell in this place. 

"Billy, billy" He calls out, hoping he get a response, but got nothing. Steve sighs and decides to head back, Dustin and Nancy must be worrying themselves sick by now. 

He turns around ready to go back, but he hears a growl. "Oh fuck." He mumbles. Steve slowly turns his head around and sees two demodogs not too far him. 

"Shit, shit." He whispers. The things sniffs the air and growl again. Steve moves slowly at first, but starts running when they snarl and charge at him. Steve runs as fast he can, trying to avoid trees and big rocks, so he wouldn't trip.

when they're getting close, he tries to run to a different direction, but as soon as he does, there's another one and it starts chasing him also. 

"Fuck me, fuck." He keeps running, trying to remember witch tree had the doorway, but he was lost. Steve pants and starts thinking he's gonna die here by these monsters, but he sees a cave. 

He stops for a moment and quickly gets out his bat, one gets close enough to hit, it goes down with a whimper. Another one gets close and he gets that one too, knocking it into a tree, the last one growls before going to him. 

Steve gives it his all and gets it straight in the head. It's not knocked out like the other two, but still weakened, so he quickly runs to the cave. He crawls in and pants. 

Steve plans to rest here and hide for a while until it's safe. He slumps down and puts his face in his hands. "Great just what I needed. to get lost." as he tries to figure out what to do, he sees something down the cave. He puts bat in his bag and starts crawling. 

He keeps crawling until he gets to the end of the cave. It was a hole covered in the same webbing from the tree. Steve sighs in relief when he realizes it's a doorway. He can finally get out of here. He sticks his hand through it to make sure and when it's all the way through, he feels cool air on his hand. 

Steve pulls his hand back and starts crawling through the entrance. 

After struggling with the webbing, he was finally out. He gets up and the first thing he sees is a big glass window on a wall. behind that glass is people in hazmat suits staring right back at him. 

"Um...Hi?" He waves awkwardly. 

They all get away from the glass and walk through a door to the same room steve was in. "Son, how did you get here and where are you from?" One ask. "I got here through a cave and I'm from Indiana."

"No, what time period are you from?"

Steve found that to be a strange question, but answers it. "I'm from the 80s." The guy in the hazmat suit sighs. "Not another one." Steve raised a brow at that. What does he mean not another one?

"am I in Hawkins lab?"

"No, you're in a lab in L.A." Steve found that hard to believe, he can't be in L.A. that's not possible. “Go get Jennifer." One of them say. One nods and goes out the room. 

"Son, step outside and have a seat please." Steve nods and goes out the room. He sits in a chair and waits. 

"What is that?" The guy ask, pointing to the bat in Steve's bag. "My bat, don’t worry I only use it in self defense."

"Right...."

In a while a women with brown curly hair comes in, wearing a lab coat and work dress. "You're from the 80s?" She immediately ask

"Um...Yeah." 

"Damn it. Okay come with me." She mumbles. Steve gets up from his seat and follows her out the room and into a clean white hallway. "Where am I?" Steve ask. “Well you're in a Science facility in L.A..” 

“But how did I get to L.A?"

She sighs and stops for a moment. "May I have your name sir?"

"My name's Steve Harrington.”

"Can you tell me what happened steve?" Steve nods. "I was In that place, looking for someone and I got lost running from these...monsters."

"Do they have flower shaped heads?"

"Yeah, you've seen them?"

"Yes, now who are you looking for?" 

"I'm looking for this boy, he has blonde curly hair, blue eyes and he’s almost my height. His name is Billy Hargrove." Jennifer eyes go wide for a second. "Billy Hargrove?"

"Yeah.”

Jennifer smiles a little bit and puts a hand on his shoulder. "You're a good friend to take the time to look for him. He was here, but I have to tell you Something.”

"What?"

"You're not in the 1980s in anymore, you're in 2049." Steve looks at her as if she telling a joke, dimensions he can believe, but Time travel? That can't be. 

"Look I know it's hard to believe, but I'll show you, come with me." She grabs his hand and starts leading him further down the hall, they stop at a big window and she says "look." Steve does look and his eyes get huge at what he sees. 

"Holy shit...are those flying car and...oh my fucking god, What is that?" He says pointing to giant ballerina hologram. "It's a hologram for a musical theater. Now do you believe me?"

"But...How?"

"Different doorways in that dimension, you got to ours."

"Holy shit." He whispers. "If Billy was here, then where is he?" 

"He said he be staying at a hotel, I'll call him and in the meantime, we'll wait in my office." She starts walking again and Steve follows her. "Would you like a snack while you wait?"

"Sure." 

She stops at a vending machine and taps on the option for a Twix bar. "What is that?"

"It's a vending machine."

"Wow."

____________

 

In a hour Billy is with Jennifer outside her office. He finally figured out how to use that phone she gave him and was able to answer it.

"What's up?"

"We found someone from your period." 

"Really, How?" Jennifer shrugs. "Same way you got here...minus being knocked out." She says with a little bit of a laugh, making Billy's eye roll. "Do I know them?"

"He claims to know you, I wanted to see if that was true." She opens the door and lets him in the office. He can't believe what he's seeing. It was Steve Harrington, sitting in a chair and he was eating a Twix bar. "Harrington?" Steve turns around and gets up. "Billy?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" 

"I...was looking for you. you've been missing for a month back in Hawkins." Billy snorts at that. "I'm surprised anyone noticed or cared for that matter." 

"We cared...well enough us of did. Um Nice hair cut." 

"Thanks, but it wasn't my choice." He says while glaring at Jennifer, who laughs nervously. "Billy why don't you take him back to your hotel. I'll be transferring more credits to your account later and I’ll make one for Steve."

"Wait we need to go home." Steve says. She shakes her head, not yet. "You couldn't even find you're own doorway, until he find it and make sure, it's safe for you to stay here for a while." Steve sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Dustin is going to kill me when I get back." He mumbles. 

"Dustin, you mean one of those little shitheads who rode in my car?" Steve nods. Billy grumbles something under his breath and then starts heading to the door. "Come on Harrington lets go, unless you wanna to stay here." Steve shakes his head and follows Billy out the door. 

 

Soon they're outside and a car is parked out front. "Get in." Billy says. "Is that you're car?"

"No, it's a cab that I ordered." Steve looks inside, bu doesn't see a driver. "Where's the driver?"

"It's called an auto cab, it will drive by itself or let the person who's in it drive it. Billy opens the door and motions for steve to get in. Steve does and sits shotgun, while Billy sits in the driver seat. 

"Billy turns the key in the ignition and starts the car. Steve looks amazed as the car starts to lift up off the ground. Once it's fully off, Billy starts flying the car higher and they take off. Steve clings on to his seat and Billy smirks at him.

"What's a matter pretty boy, afraid of heights?" Steve glares and says "no, I just don't trust you flying us."

"Oh really." Billy starts going faster and turns the wheel, making the car fly sideways a little "Shit, Billy!"

"You might wanna hold on Harrington." Billy gets the car higher to fly over a bridge and then gets the car to fly in a narrow space between two buildings, making it go sideways again. "Hey Harrington dare me to drop this thing?" Steve has so much fear in his eyes now. "No, no, no." But Billy grins and starts flying towards the ground, then turns off the car completely and it starts dropping.

they get closer and closer to ground, but before it could hit the concrete and crash, Billy turns back on the car and flys straight up, flying even faster. "Whoo! That was a close one wasn't it?"

"You're fucking crazy!" Steve shouts and Billy only cackles. 

In a while they get to the hotel and when they land, steve rushes out the car. "Never...again." He says. Billy chuckles and slaps Steve's shoulder. "Welcome to 2049 Harrington, don't worry I'm still getting use to it too."

Steve sighs. "Let's just get in the hotel." 

"Hey after you get settled in...wanna grab some Mexican food or something?”

Steve shrugs and actually fines himself saying. "Sure, I guess." But quickly adds. "But you are not flying us."

Billy rolls his eyes. 

"All right, we'll walk and when we get there, we obviously need to talk." Steve agrees by nodding. 

They certainly do.

                   _______________

 

Back at hop's cabin, Dustin was desperately trying to get steve on the walkie-talkie, but there was no reception, he heard only static.

"Steve, steve! Come in! Shit." The whole gang now looked worried. "He's not answering, what if something happened!?"

"Dustin you have to stay calm." Joyce say. "No! Something happened, I knew this was a bad idea, I knew it. Why are we even looking for him, why should we care, Max why do you even care!”

"He's still my brother idiot!"

Dustin sighs and looks down in shame. "I'm sorry...I'm being a jerk." Max sighs too and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Let's just hope they're both alive and they get out safely." 

For almost the rest of the night, they keep listening out for steve on the Walkie-talkie, waiting for an answer until hopper told them they had to go home and get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if I should continue. And leave kudos


	5. Chapter 5

When they got inside of the hotel, Billy lead him to the desk and Steve admire the decor of the lobby. "This is place is beautiful." 

"Yeah, just wish my room didn't have so much red." At the desk, Billy rang the bell on the counter, making the hotel A.I. materializes in front of them and steve jump back.

"What the shit." Steve says while Billy laughs at him. The A.I. only smiles. "Mr.Hargrove had the same reacttion. Is he a guest of yours sir?" Billy nods. "Yeah, but soon he'll be getting his own room.”

"I see, will you be needing anything sir?" Billy shakes his head and starts going to the elevator with Steve following him. Once they're in, steve was about to ask something but Billy cuts him off, knowing what he was about to ask.

"He's a robot." 

Steve closes his mouth and they both wait in awkward silence to get to their floor. When they get there, Billy takes his him to his room door and unlocks it. Once inside, a voice is heard in the room

"Back so soon?" 

"Yeah, had to pick someone up.” A man comes out to meet them and smiles. "Who's this?"

"A pain in the ass who I had to bring back with me, because he got lost in a another dimension." Steve throws him a glare and flips him off. "But you can call him steve Harrington." Toby goes over to him and holds out his hand. "Nice to meet you Steve Harrington." 

"Are you Billy's room mate or something?" 

"No, I'm his personal A.I."

"A.I?”

"He's a robot also." Billy says while digging in his drawer, he gets a blue T-shirt and a pair of jeans, then hands them to steve. "Get dressed, your clothes are covered in dirt." 

"Um thanks. Where's the bathroom?"

"Over there." Billy points. "But you don't have to get dress in there, I've seen you naked before." Steve shrugs and puts down the clothes to start taking off his shirt. 

"So Harrington, they send you to look for me?"

"Actually I volunteered." Billy snorts at that. "Yeah right." 

"No I'm serious, I went in there to look for you because I wanted to." Billy almost didn't believe him, why would anyone want to look for him? "Why did you even bother to?”

"Because believe it or not Billy I don't wish bad on you, even if you are an ass." Billy smirks a little. "Aw I'm touched Harrington." Steve rolls his eyes. 

"Hurry up, we gotta get a train."

"Train?"

"Yeah, I changed my mind about lunch. We're going to Little Tokyo" 

_______

The train ride there both amazed and scared Steve had the same time. It amazed him that he was on a flying train with no tracks, but terrified him since not having it on a tracks seemed un safe to him, because to him cars can crash into it. 

When they got there and get off, steve is amazed by the town, there was crowds of people, street vendors, bright lights and cool looking shops. "I didn't know Los Angeles had a little Tokyo." 

"I use to go here all the time with friends. But that was before I moved to shitty Hawkins." 

"Come on dude, Hawkins isn't that bad." 

"To you." Billy mumbles. “Wanna eat inside or outside."

"Outside is good." Billy nods and they both start walking again looking for a place to eat Billy makes him stop. There was a small crowd of people lined up, waiting to get to small screens on a wall. He saw people tap on them and each had a different food option and there was some tables not to far. Above those screens there was a sign that said 'Bento automat' under the screens were small slot doors. "Let's eat here, you okay with sushi?"

"I haven't tried it before." 

"I'm sure you'll like it." 

"And if I don't?"

"then I'll kick your ass for wasting my money." Steve actually looked a little scared when he said that and Billy rolls his eyes. "I'm kidding Harrington, come on." They go wait in line and wait a little while. 

When they finally get to the front, they look at their options. Billy chooses his order and Steve is still looking at the different food choices. "Come on, any day now." Steve sighs and chooses something. After Billy pays, he bends down to the slot and gets their order.  

They go to one of the tables and sit. "What are we eating, because I don't even know what I ordered." 

"It's food in a bento box just eat it." Billy says shoving the box and chopsticks into Steve's hand. They sit down and open their boxes. Billy had a California roll of sushi and cut up pieces of rolled up omelette. 

Steve had a simple tuna roll and shrimp tempura. Billy easily eats his food with his chopsticks, while steve struggles. "Seriously? You don't know how to use chopsticks?" 

"Um, hold on." Steve says, Billy smirks as he watches Steve fumble with them. Steve was finally able to hold them right and was able to grab a piece of sushi with them, but it slips and drops back in the box. Billy chuckles a little bit and reaches into his pocket, taking out plastic fork wrapped in plastic wrap. 

"I picked this up with the chopsticks just in case." 

"Thanks." Steve mumbles feeling a little embarrassed that he can't use chopsticks. After he opens the fork, he starts eating. The sushi actually taste pretty good.

"Not bad." 

"In Hawkins they don't have good sushi, another reason why found it so shitty." Steve rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah I know, Hawkins is shit and California is all golden."

"Damn straight pretty boy." Billy tries some of his omelette and smiles a little, Tasted great. "Billy?"

"What?"

"What happened that night? The night-"

"Where I beat your face in and my little red hair bitch of sister drugged me?" Billy ask flatly. "Um Yeah." Billy swallows his food and sighs. "Well after you and those little bastards came back with my car, that you stole." Billy emphasizes with a glare. "I got in and just went for a drive. I wasn't ready to go home."

"Why not?"

Billy didn't tell him the truth about how he was too scared to face his father if he didn't bring home max, he would feel humiliated if he did. "I just...needed a quite place to calm down, so I parked near the woods, I smoked and had a beer. After an hour I was about to go home, but I saw something."

"What?"

"You're not going to believe me." 

"Dude we were both in the same dimension and now we're in the future, so whatever you tell me can't be too unbelievable." Billy plays with his food with his chopsticks and bites his lip. "I saw a big dog. Well it was kind of like a dog, but it was fucking freaky."

"Did it have a flower shaped head?"

"Yeah..you've seen them too?"

"Yeah and I had to fight them." Billy looked surprised. "You have?" Steve nods as remembers the terrifying moments of facing those things. "Had a lot of nightmares, after it though." 

Billy then looks impressed at him. "That's actually pretty badass Harrington." Steve smiles a little. "Thanks."

"So after I see it, the thing gets on my car and I tried driving to get it off, but I crashed." That explains why the Camaro was wreaked steve thought. "So I had to run, I try to out run the thing, but it was pretty fast and it bite me on the ankle. Steve winced a little, He can't imagine being bite by those things.

"I kept looking back to see if it was close to me and I ran into a tree, knocking myself out. The thing dragged me into that place and the scientist from the lab was able to rescue me. Next thing I know I'm waking up in a pod, I'm naked and I have a hair cut. I was asleep in that thing."

"For how long?”

"A fucking month." Steve was a little taken back by this, while billy was missing from Hawkins for a month, he was just asleep. "Harrington?"

"Yeah?"

"How's max?"

"She's...worried about you." Billy shakes his head as he eats more of his food. "I find that hard to believe, I'm sure the little brat is probably jumping with joy, like everyone else." Steve felt bad that Billy felt this way, feeling that no one cares about him. 

"She is worried about you okay and Billy can I ask you one more thing?” Billy nods. 

"Max told me about you're father, is that why you didn't go home that night?" Billy tenses and clenches his fist around his chopsticks. He takes a heavy breath before answering. "Yeah. You can go ahead and mock me now."

"Mock you? Why would I mock you?" 

"Because I can be tough around everyone else but my old man, so just mock me and get over with, I deserve it anyway." Steve felt his heart sink a little, seeing Billy with such low self esteem was sad, he was so use to seeing Billy boastful and cocky. Steve guessed It was probably just a cover up for what Billy really felt. 

"Billy?"

"What?" 

"I would never mock you for that, ever. okay?" Billy actually gives him a hopeful look. "Really?" 

"Yeah." 

Billy digs around his food for a moment before asking "wanna hang out here a little bit before heading back to the hotel?”

Steve shrugs and smiles a little. "Sure, I wanna see more of this future." Billy smirks. “Me and you are in for a wild ride Harrington."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter is a little short, but I have so much instore for this story. Leave a kudo if you like


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update, I had to watch blade runner and altered carbon for some ideas. Warning a little gun violence in this chapter

Steve and Billy were walking around the town, looking at different sights and just making jokes on how certain people look. 

"I just saw someone with half a robot face." Steve says in awe.

"Yeah, apparently people can replace body parts with advanced Technology. Hell I'm even thinking about replacing my arm."

"Really?"

"Pf, no. Of course not." 

"Oh." Steve says feeling a little dumb. "We're are we going?" 

"Natural history museum. I use to go there all the time when I was little. It's not too far." They walking for about an hour until they get there. 

It was a very big building, with three domes and the rest of the building was white. They go up the steps and go to the door. Inside Billy pays for their admissions and they start to explore the building. 

The first place they go to fossils and bones exhibit. They see different types of bones. They're where typical dinosaur bones and ones that they didn't think would be there. 

They're were big cat bones and other modern animal bones. They go up to one display and see it's the bones of a tiger. Steve reads the info plank and his eyes go wide. "Tigers are fucking extinct?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's says that they were hunted for-"

"Let me guess fur?" Steve shakes his head. "No, it says that rich people hunted them for their meat. They thought that tiger meat was more healthier." Billy's brows raised of a little and he read the info. "What the fuck?" He mumbles.

"Rich people are gross." Steve says, making Billy snort a little. "You're rich too."

"I know, but I won't eat fucking tiger meat." They then go to the giraffe skeleton and read the info to that too. Apparently the giraffes died since there weren't too many trees around they can eat off from or any other plant.

It takes scared Steve a little to learn that these types of animals will just be gone. After looking at a few more, steve didn't want to be in the exhibit anymore.

"Can we go somewhere else, next thing you know I'm probably going to find out that horses are extinct." Billy rolls his eyes. "I'm sure horses are still alive." But he starts heading to the exit anyway with Steve following him. 

They go to the a place called the butterfly pavilion. They were in a very huge green house with all kinds of beautiful plants and the room felt like spring, it just felt warm and Inviting. There was a employee women, checking on some of the plants.

"Excuse me m'am, these are very beautiful." Billy say. The women smiles. "Thank you sir."

"They must be a hassle to water them huh?" He jokes. The women shakes her head. "No, we don't have to water them because they're all artificial." Billy was a bit surprised and so was steve. "But they seem so real."

"scientists developed these types of plants so people can own them, all without having the responsibility to take care of them." 

"Wow talk about lazy." Steve mumbles. "Where are the butterflies?" 

"Oh silly me. I forgot to sent them out, Hold give me a minute." She goes over to a coner where there's a control pad on the wall, she taps a certain button and then shows her employee card to a scanner.

After first nothing happened after she was done, but soon they started to see a few butterflies come out, then slowly more. "They're beautiful." 

"they're beautiful but...." Billy sees one land on a flower and he goes over to it. Billy gets the instinct on his hand and takes a closer look. The body of the butterfly was black, but it also seemed metallic and so were the wings.

He looked closer to the wings and saw circuits in the them. "They're artificial." He shows steve and the other boy sighs. "Are butterflies also extinct?”

"No, but soon they will be. All of the places are around the world are becoming inhibitable for them." 

A butterfly gets on Billy's shoulder and he sighs. "It's tragic but amazing." 

"How is this amazing?" Steve ask 

"It's tragic that we're loosing creatures like this, but amazing that technology is so better that we can have them again. These are just prototypes right?”

The women nods. "Yes, in the summer we will have the ones that feel more real. With good realistic bodies and better wings, other places will be cloning."

"People can clone things?" Steve ask in amazement. The women looked at him a little funny. "Of course sir, people have been cloning things for years now, it's nothing new."

Billy smirks a little and imagine giving her the crazy reason they didn't know this. "Is there anymore more animals that will be cloned?" She smiles and nods, she starts all the different possibilities with cloning while leading them to more exhibit and acting as their tour guide. 

-

They left the museum around 8:00 and they were walking around the city again, the neon lights were brighter then ever. 

a lot of Prostitutes were out and they were hanging around by see through walls, behind those walls were people fucking each other. 

Steve was shock to see this was so out in the opened. "Keep walking." Billy says but it was too late one of them wearing a fur coat goes up to steve.

"Looking for a fun time? I have one more hour before I go home." Steve blushed a little and was about to politely decline, but Billy steps in. "Sorry sweetheart but he ain't interested."

The women only smiles. "Well how about you then?"

"No."

"Any reason? You got a girlfriend?"

"No, I just like dick." He says flatly. Steve looked at him with his eyes wide and mouth opened. The women hums a little. "Well then we have a few guys with us if that's the case.” Billy shakes his head. "No, but thanks for the offer though. Come on Harrington."

They were silent for a while before Steve finally asked. "You're gay?"

"Yeah, if we ever get home and you tell anyone, I'll kill you." There was another moment before Steve talks again. "But I've seen you kiss girls and practically grope them." 

"I only did that so my old man wouldn't get suspicious about me still being gay. He kill me if he found out I still like dudes." 

"Oh." Steve couldn't imagine being punished just for not liking the opposite sex, he wonders if he should report Billy's father when they get back and put the bastard away for a long time. 

They're almost there to the hotel and Steve was about to ask another question, but someone put a hand on both of their shoulders. They both turn around and Billy curses when he sees who it is. 

"Remember me, blondie?" It was the same guy who tried to rob him and it looked like he brought friends. They were six men, around them. 

"Billy who are they?" Steve ask starting to sound wary. "No one let's just keep going." Billy was about to move, but the hand pulls him back. "You’re fucking not going anywhere." The man growls out. "You and doe eyes are going to lead us where you live and gives us everything you have valuable." 

"Oh go fuck yourse-" Billy was cut my s hard punch. Steve gasps in shock, but Billy only spits out blood and laughs. "That all you got?" The man glares but then grins. "Either you do what we say or we hurt your friend." Steve now looked terrified. 

The guy grabs Steve's hair and yanks, making steve hiss in pain. "It be ashamed if we mess up this face." 

"Don't fucking touch him." Billy growls out, he's not sure why he feels protective over Steve, but Steve shouldn't be hurt when he has nothing to do with this. “Then you do what we say, yes?”

It's taking Billy a minute but he says "fine."

The scum bag grins and lets go of Steve's hair. "Great. Lead the way." Then he takes out a gun and so does his gang. "And don't try anything." 

-  
When they got there the man seemed a little annoyed. "You live in a hotel? I was hoping for a house."

"Wow you wanna be picky about where you steal?" Billy ask with a roll of his eyes. "Just be happy we're letting you rob-" Billy was punched in the head, then kicked to the ground. "Billy!" Steve shouts.

"You have a smart mouth kid." The man forcefully picks him up and makes them go inside. They go to the front desk and the head A.I. Appears but frowns we he sees the people with guns. 

"Excuse me gentlemen, but what are you doing with my two guest?"

"Shut up and give us there room number." The A.I. shakes his head. "Sorry sir can't do that, not without the my guest permission." The man growls then pushes Billy to the desk. "Make him give us the room number."

"All right, all right quit pushing." He mumbles. 

"Sir, would like me to call the cops?” John whispers. "No that might take too long, just give us the room number."

"Or I could go into Defense mode." 

"What?"

"Hey! Stop whispering and get us the room number." The man puts his gun to Steve's head. "Now." Billy started to panic and he turns back to the A.I. "Would it cost extra?"

"No sir, it's free, just give the word and I'll do it."

"You have five seconds before I blow his brains out!"  The screen on the counter opens and turns on, then brings up a hologram for the defense mode options. A option for yes and no.

"5..4..3.." The man starts counting and out of panic Billy hits yes on the screen. 

John smiles "good choice sir."  Two slots on the ceiling opens and very big machine like guns come out. 

"What the fuck?” The man and Steve say at the same time

"Steve duck!" Steve does and so does Billy, they go behind the desk. The guns start to go off, shooting bullets off everywhere. 

There was confusion, screaming and blood, a lot of blood. Each one was shot criticality and blood splatter from their wounds. Steve and Billy watched in horror and awe behind the desk. 

The sound of shooting was so loud and the bullets were so fast. It was just absolute chaos, The A.I. Just stood behind his desk with a grin. When it was all over and all of the guys were down. The guns went back into the ceiling. 

"What kind of fucking hotel is this?" Steve whispers. 

"A very useful one apparently." 

The leader was still alive and groaning on the floor. Billy gets up and goes over to him. He forcefully picks him up. "Like I said before, my little sister has more balls then you.” Then Billy headbutts him, knocking him out and letting him drop to the floor. 

"I will this cleaned up after I call the police. Will you be needing anything else sir?"

"Nah, were just going to head to theater room and relax, right Harrington?"

"U-U, y-yeah."

-

In the the theater both Billy and Steve were watching a hologram of Billy Joel performing the song movin out.

Both having a beer. They feel a little more relax as they listen to the song. "Hey, Thanks." Steve says suddenly. "For what?"

"For trying to protect me. I really appreciate it." Steve smiles a bit. 

Billy nods and takes a sip of his beer, he feels some butterflies in his stomach from Steve giving him that appreciative smile. "Your welcome Harrington." 

They clink there bottles together and continue watching their private show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you watch altered carbon or blade runner you probably got some of these references. Leave a comments please and kudos.


	7. Chapter 7

in the morning Billy and Steve were waking up, Steve slept in Billy's room on his couch. Steve yawns and rubs the crust from his eyes.

"Steve?" Steve looks up and sees the A.I standing over him. "Would You and Billy like to get up before the free breakfast session is over?”

"We get free breakfast here?"

"Yes, But only until 12:00." Steve nods and gets up, stretching his back. He goes over to Billy's bed and shakes his shoulder. "Billy wake up, let's get some breakfast." Billy groans and sits up a little. "Just bring me back something."

"I’m not your servant, now come on." Billy growls but gets out of the bed. "You know I could of taken the couch."

"It's your room, besides I can probably get my own room, my credit account by might be here today. Now get dress, I'm starving."

 

Down stairs they were in the hotel dinning area enjoying a plate of hot breakfast. "Anything you want to do today?" Steve ask, Billy nods while taking a sip of his coffee. "There's a place called a memory facility, I read up on it and seemed interesting." Billy then reaches over and steals a piece of bacon off Steve's plate.

"Hey!"

Billy smirks and takes a bite of it. "Then I figure we go to that cage match arena."

"You wanna go to that?" Billy shrugs and finishes the bacon. "I'm curious to see what it's like."

"Kay, but I wanna come back here after that and go back in that theater, wanna see if they have Duran Duran." Billy's mumbles something about Steve having horrible taste in music but agrees to come back here and watch a show with him.

-  
In two hours they were in the city again, they were sitting in a auto cab, waiting to get their destination. "You sure you don't me to drive? auto pilot is too slow.”

 

"absolutely not, not after the last time where you almost gave me a heart attack." 

"God you're such a pussy."

"And you're dick." But when they said these words to each other, there was no heat behind them, they almost sounded playful. 

In about 40 more minuets, they land in front of a huge white building with steps leading to the door way. They go to the door and go in. 

They look at the white empty halls and soon they see someone walking towards them, it must be one of the people who work here. "Hello, are you here to relive memories or to make any new ones for someone like an Android?"

"Um...I guess relive memories." The man smiles. "Right this way." He starts leading them down the hall. “To relive these memories you have to pay 60 credits for each memory, you can pay when you leave is that okay?"

"Yeah we can do that." Billy says. "Your account is here right?" He whispers to Steve and Steve nods. "Yeah, I was able to get a drink from a vending machine before we left the hotel."

The man gets them to a door and opens it. "You can come out when you're done. A women name Ana will help you out now." They nod and go in, the man closes the door behind them.

They go further into the room and see a large glass window. Behind that glass was a women with shirt brown hair and she had blue eyes. She holding something that looked like a huge dial, it also looked like a weird camera. They can see different dial settings on it.

"Hello, you're here to relive memories?" They hear her voice come from a speaker, they both nod. "Are you going in together or separate?"

"separate." they both say at that same time.  "Well one of you can go in and we can get started. Just go in that room behind you." They turn around and see a door.

"You can go first." Steve says, Billy goes to the door and opens it, stepping inside. In there he sees only white walls. Then speaker goes off.

"Are you ready...I'm sorry I didn't get your name." 

"Billy."

"Are yo ready to began Billy?"

"Yeah."

"Good just tell what you want to see?" Billy thinks for a moment, trying to figure out what memory he has that he loves the most. Most of them would be when he was younger and he still lived with his mom. "I want see my tenth birthday."

"Okay, tell me what was it like."

"Um..we were in my living room, it was light blue. and so was my couch, also we had a glass coffee table." In a few minutes a couch, coffee table started to appear, then room turned to a light blue."

"can you give me a little bit more details please?"

"Sure, the room had like a nautical theme to it, my mom loved the beach and sea so she made it that way. The windows were white and the curtains  were white."

Billy kept on giving details and soon the room was almost exactly like his mother's living room. "The lights were dimmed a little.” The lights started to dim like he described. 

"Now a cake was on the table, it was a vanilla frosting cake with blue candles" 

 

Outside the room, Steve watches Ana behind the glass, turning different dials on her device to different settings. “What is that thing you’re using?” 

“A Memory orb, it’s what I use to make the memories. I can get it to make new memories in different rooms, as long as the room is next to mine.”

He wonders what Billy's memory looks like, he actually wants to see.

"Can I go in and see?"

"You may." 

Steve goes to the the door behind him and steps in. There he sees a dimmed room and in that dimmed room was a little birthday party. There was a coffee table with a white frosting cake on it, little kids surrounded the cake. One was a Hispanic boy with dark hair and green eyes and next to him was a blonde little boy with blue eyes.

Behind them was a blonde women with a camera taking a picture while the blond boy blew out candles. Finally he sees Billy standing behind them, watching. 

He goes over to him and Billy was a bit surprise to see him. "Sorry, I was just really curious."

"It's okay,"

They watch the boy smile to the mother, as the mother kisses his head and the boy next to him hugs him. "Is that you?" 

"Yeah, this is my 10th birthday, my mom invited my friend over and the best part was that my father wasn't there. He was out of town at the time." They watch Billy's mother cut the cake and the kids getting excited. 

"This is my favorite memory, because nothing bad happened to ruin it, like my father being drunk and telling me he doesn't give a damn about my birthday or telling me I couldn't bring my friend over because he was a different color."

Steve didn't know what to say, but he's not too surprise that Billy's father is like that. "When he was gone on that day, it was fucking great."

"What's your friend's name?"

"Benny. He was like my only friend...and I had a crush on him." Steve smiles and continues to watch this memory play out.

He's learned so much about Billy in just two days and he feels like he's getting closer to the boy. "You know, I think I'll do my memory next time."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with seeing this." Actually he wasn't fine with it, he was happy seeing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short, the next one will be longer, also what happened in this chapter is another reference from blade runner, leave a comment please, didn’t get any on the last chapter.


End file.
